


Rush

by KalK



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Episode Rush, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Durante el capítulo Rush, Chloe y Pete habían sido picados por el parásito alenigena. Debido a esto sus conductas habían cambiado, Pete drogo a Clark con un pedazo de Red Kryptonite. Pero que hubiera pasado si, con cualquier droga de la tierra lo hubiera narcotizado.





	1. Chapter 1

Noche

En las afueras de Smallville, en un costado de la carretera se ve un pequeño decadente motel

Motel Eructu's

En el interior de una de las habitaciones, vemos en la cama a dos jóvenes desnudo. Una es la rubia Chloe Sullivan que admiraba al joven que se encontraba dormido y que había abusado de el sexualmente, el joven moreno  y guapo Clark Kent

Eres mío, le gane a Lana. Yo fui tu primera vez y tu para mi fuiste, mi primera vez - susurraba ella

* * *

 

Todo había empezado normal, hasta que su forma de ser cambió al estar en las cuevas. Al regresar al pueblo se enteró que su granjero tomo valor e invito a salir a Lana. Pete le había contado, el se dio cuenta que no le había gustado esto y al joven Ross se le ocurrió una idea. Drogaría a Clark y Chloe jugaría con el. Pete también había sido infectado como Chloe, en la cueva por el parásito del espacio

* * *

Talon

Ambos ingresaron y encontraron a Clark conversando con Lana, habían alcanzado a escuchar que el moreno le decía a la señorita Lang que no podrían salir juntos debido a que sus amigos no estaban bien. Debido a que escucharon esto, los chicos idearon un plan y se acercaron a los otros dos

Chloe lo tomo del brazo derecho y Pete le tomo el hombro izquierdo a Clark. Simulando estar bien y muy contentos        

Clark, tranquilo nos sentimos bien. Verdad Pete

Toda la razón, Chloe. Hombre no te preocupes, ve a tu cita con Lana. Sabemos que han estado esperando este momento - ambos se sonrojaron

Yo...enseguida vuelto - le dijo Lana, retirándose al baño a refrescar

Clark también sentía calor, Chloe le ofreció una botella de agua que tenía - ocupa la botella, creo que te hace falta

Gracias Chloe - los tres se sentaron, Clark bebió el agua y se pusieron hablar

* * *

Minutos después

Los chicos se dieron cuenta que Clark se estaba quedando dormido, Chloe le acariciaba el muslo

Pete lo miro y simulo normalidad- Creo que es momento de ir a la cama

Yo...yo estoy bien - respondió Clark - esto no es normal en mi

Chloe le seguía acariciando el muslo - recuerda que mas tarde tienes una cita con Lana, es mejor que duermas. Te llevamos a casa 

Casa - pronunció Clark y asintió - ambos tomaron a Clark de los brazos y se llevaron a Kent, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y de allí salió Lana que se quedo mirando a Clark con una sonrisa

Ella suspiro - te estaré esperando - susurro

* * *

 

En la calle

Se dieron cuenta que sería difícil meter a Clark en el auto de Pete, vieron que cerca esta la camioneta de Kent. Se acercaron a ella, Chloe metió la mano en los bolsillos de su amigo, este sonrío al sentir el toque de Chloe y ella encontraba las llaves. Metieron a Clark al medio, ellos iban en los lados. Pete encendió la camioneta y se dirigieron al motel que habían reservado una habitación

* * *

 

Al llegar al motel Erectu's

 

Bajaron a Clark de la camioneta y lo llevaron a la habitación.

Pete lo sujeto - donde estamos - pregunto un somnoliento Clark, mientras que Chloe mueve hacia atrás el plumón, la manta.

En tu casa, te vamos a dejar en la cama. Tus padres salieron, enseguida vuelve - le responde. Luego Chloe y Pete acercan a Kent a la cama, Pete lo vuelve a sujetar y Chloe le quita su casaca de color claro. Luego ambos lo empujando hacia la cama. Para después desnudar al a su amigo, al quitarle sus boxer su pene salta para sorpresa de ellos y reír al ver que esta grande y juguetón

Chloe se desnuda, se vuelve de nuevo a Clark. Pete los ve y sonríe, antes de irse dejara una cámara grabando lo que esta a punto de pasar. Al salir toma la camioneta de Clark y regresa al pueblo, deja la camioneta donde esta y tira las llaves en un callejón. Se acerca a su auto, se sube lo enciende para ir a su próximo destino...

* * *

Continuara


	2. Consumido

Al llegar al motel Erectu's 

Bajaron a Clark de la camioneta y lo llevaron a la habitación.

Pete lo sujeto - donde estamos - pregunto un somnoliento Clark, mientras que Chloe mueve hacia atrás el plumón, la manta.

En tu casa, te vamos a dejar en la cama. Tus padres salieron, enseguida vuelve - le responde. Luego Chloe y Pete acercan a Kent a la cama, Pete lo vuelve a sujetar y Chloe le quita su casaca de color claro. Luego ambos lo empujando hacia la cama. Para después desnudar al a su amigo, al quitarle sus boxer su pene salta para sorpresa de ellos y reír al ver que esta grande y juguetón

Chloe se desnuda, se vuelve de nuevo a Clark. Pete los ve y sonríe, antes de irse dejara una cámara grabando lo que esta a punto de pasar. Al salir toma la camioneta de Clark y regresa al pueblo, deja la camioneta donde esta y tira las llaves en un callejón. Se acerca a su auto, se sube lo enciende para ir a su próximo destino...

* * *

A la mañana después, en el motel. Chloe y Clark seguían dormidos, ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Clark que era muy cálido. Poco a poco despertó la rubia y vio a Kent dormido, ella no podía creer lo que había hecho con él. No sentía culpa, solo trataba de evitar las carcajadas, luego miro su reloj de muñeca dándose cuenta que tenía un compromiso con Pete. Se levanto de la cama, se dio una ducha y se vistió

Para después admirar a Clark, tira de la cama las mantas y que Kent completamente desnudo. Ella le saca un par de fotos, el mismo tiempo alguien toca la puerta. Chloe abre para ver que es Pete quien la viene a buscar, el entra y sonríe al ver a Clark enzima completamente desnudo y dormido

La has pasado bien - pregunta el

Ella asiento - claro que si - Pete apaga la camara que había dejado encendida

Es tiempo de irnos, es tiempo que te despidas de nuestros amigo - le informa, mientras guarda la camara en un bolso. Chloe se acerca a Clark y le besa los labios

Me encanto que fueras mi primera vez, pero es momento de dejar este pueblo - Chloe salen de la habitación, cuando ve a Pete charlando con una joven prostituta. Le entrega un fajo de dinero, con pedazos de Green y Red Kryptonite, ella sonríe

Sabes que hacer - le dice Pete, ella le guiña el ojo y entra en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. 

Ambos se dirigen al auto de Pete - ella que va hacer, con Clark

...jugara con nuestro amigo un par de horas, hasta que estemos lo bastante lejos de este miserable pueblo - le responde Pete, ambos se suben al auto y se van por la carretera sin dejar huellas.

Fin

 


End file.
